No me olvides
by LittleRedRH
Summary: "Hay algo en el museo de Guertena... que me atrae. Es como si hubiera algo que me estuviera jalando al museo. Es más, como si sintiera… como si sintiera que debo estar ahí. Y a veces, me da tristeza… por qué siento que he olvidado algo. Algo muy importante, que no debí olvidar... ¿Tiene sentido?" ...Para Eve no lo tenía. Pero debería tenerlo.


**Basado en uno de los finales de IB… "El Retrato Olvidado". **

**PD: La conversación por teléfono es importante… y al mismo tiempo no lo es.**

_OoOoOoOoO_

Eve acababa de cumplir veinticuatro años, y ya se encontraba viviendo sola.

Ella misma había decidido salir de casa de sus padres lo antes posible. Esa había sido su decisión, muy propia de ella. Se sentía bien estando de esa forma.

Pero, una mañana, al despertar, hubiera preferido no encontrarse sola, como siempre que le pasaba con la misma situación.

Había tenido el mismo sueño que llevaba teniendo aproximadamente desde hacía quince años.

Un sueño tan real, que le hacía sentir que su vida cotidiana no era en realidad más que un sueño.

Se sentía intranquila. Ese sueño siempre la ponía de esa forma.

Usando como pretexto salir a comprar comida, huyó de casa por un rato.

Al regresar, dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor, en el momento en el que empezaba a sonar el teléfono. Se aproximó a la mesita en la que se encontraba el aparato, y solo necesitó ver el número unos instantes, antes de descolgarlo y hablarle como si nada a quien ya sabía que hablaba.

—Hola, mamá.

—_¡Eve! Hola_ —Respondió la feliz voz de su madre— _¿Cómo estás, querida mía? ¿Fuiste finalmente a la exposición a la que te invitaron?_

La gente sabía del enorme gusto de Eve por el arte, y solía a invitarla a museos, y galerías, de modo que no era poco común escuchar esa pregunta.

—Así es. Estuve ahí ayer en la mañana.

—_¿Y…? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó? _

—Sí… mucho —Suspiró Eve, agarrándose el largo cabello lacio con la mano libre, y haciéndolo un chongo despeinado sobre la nuca.

—_Vaya, Eve… ¿y ese suspiro? _

—No es nada. Nada en especial…

Quería evitar decir que prefería, pese a la impresión que le provocaba, el museo de obras de Guertena. Era como si el lugar ejerciera sobre ella algo muy similar a una atracción magnética. O como si hubiera algo ahí, como una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza pidiéndole que regresara.

Quizá tuviera algo que ver con que su sueño, aunque a veces variaba un poco, invariablemente se desarrollaba dentro del museo de Guertena.

—_No quieras engañar a tu madre, por qué no funciona._

—Ya lo sé —Contestó lentamente, dudando si agregar lo siguiente o no— Es que…

—_¿Sí? _

Guardó silencio, mientras su progenitora seguía esperando una respuesta.

—¿Sabías que renovaron el parque?

—_Eve… _—Empezó la aludida, de la manera más amenazadora posible— _No trates de cambiarme el tema. _

—Vale, de acuerdo —Refunfuñó ella ligeramente, soltándose el cabello, que cayó regresando a cómo estaba— Esa exposición no me pareció demasiado bien.

—_¿No? Pero si adoras el arte…_ —El tono indicaba que estaba algo recelosa.

—Prefiero… —Vaciló, e inhaló profundo antes de continuar— las obras de Guertena. El museo de Guertena, en sí.

Extrañamente, su madre no pareció demasiado sorprendida.

—_Oh… eso. ¿En serio? Pensé que no eran de tu estilo. Y hace mucho que no vas, ¿no? _

—Sí, pero… No sé… yo también llegué a pensar lo mismo… pero hay algo en el lugar que me atrae. No lo sé, no lo entiendo, pero tengo una sensación muy extraña cada vez que pasó cerca de ahí, mamá. O incluso cada vez que si quiera pienso en ello. Es como si hubiera algo que me estuviera jalando al museo. Es más, como si sintiera… como si sintiera que debo estar ahí. Y a veces, me da tristeza… por qué siento que he olvidado algo. Algo muy importante, que no debí olvidar... ¿Tiene sentido?

El torrente de palabras salieron sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. En parte, se sentía aliviada… era un peso que anhelaba quitarse de encima desde hacía tiempo. Pero no esperaba mucho; solo una pizca de comprensión bastaba. Con eso estaba bien. Curiosamente, su madre no dijo nada. Pero fue durante tanto tiempo, que por un momento Eve pensó que se había cortado la comunicación.

—¿Mamá? —Se atrevió a llamar débilmente.

Como por arte de magia, escuchó un pesado suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

—_Sí, Eve… aquí estoy._

—…Bueno, ¿y qué piensas al respecto? —Dijo finalmente, levemente intrigada por la actitud de su madre.

—_No sé qué decirte_ —Respondió ella— _Ese lugar… no parece buena idea que lo frecuentes, aunque…_

—"¿No parece buena idea…?" ¿Por qué dices eso?

—_Eso no importa, pero… _

—¿Pero…?

—_Si sientes que debes ir, tal vez haya algo ahí para ti. _

—…¿Tú crees?

—_No, no lo creo_ —Apostilló su madre, ya sin vacilar— _Lo sé._

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre las dos. Eve no recordaba que alguna vez su madre se hubiera puesto tan callada.

—Supongo… que iré —Habló Eve de nuevo, rompiendo el silencio— No creo poder aguantar más años de los que ya lo he hecho. 

—_Ten cuidado_ —Dijo su madre, con bastante más seriedad de lo usual— _Ah, pero espera…_

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Hoy ya es tarde, y mañana es domingo. No abren mañana, ¿o sí?_

—Oh…

Eve apretó un poco más de la cuenta el teléfono, que ahora sostenía con las dos manos.

—Es verdad…

—_Sí… pero bueno, no te quitaré más el tiempo. Solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas._

—Sí, má, entiendo. Gracias…

—_Cuídate mucho… Te deseo suerte_ —Repuso ella, para confusión de Eve— _Me refiero para cuando vayas, pasado mañana._

—Ah… está bien.

Pero con la siguiente frase, casi pudo visualizar a su madre sonriendo.

—_Buenas noches, cariño._

—Buenas noches —Contestó ella, con un leve dejo afectuoso. Y después de dudar brevemente, colgó.

Dos días después, apenas con el sol comenzando a subir en lo alto, ya estaba perfectamente lista para irse. Tamborileó impaciente los dedos sobre la mesa, sentada en una silla, sin dejar de mirar el reloj colgado en la pared frente a ella, esperando ansiosamente a que las manecillas llegaran al lugar deseado. La hora a la que abrirían el Museo de Guertena.

—_Ojalá avanzaran más rápido _—Pensó con impaciencia.

Aunque el tiempo se le hizo más lento, en realidad iba a la misma velocidad de siempre. Y cuando las manecillas del reloj habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos, se levantó simplemente, y salió en cuanto pudo de su casa. Caminó todas las cuadras necesarias hasta llegar a su destino, y cuando llegó frente al portón del museo, se detuvo un momento. El lugar no dejaba de impresionarle, pese al tiempo que había pasado.

Pero cuando llegó el momento de entrar a las zonas de exhibición, vio pinturas por doquier, unas más perturbadoras que otras, sin inmutarse, al menos por fuera.

Aun así… todo el tiempo iba con la misma sensación de que algo iba a pasar, o de que algo había pasado, y no hallaba manera de quitársela, por más que lo intentaba. Pero no tardó mucho, quizá no más de cinco minutos en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Si se podía decir que había estado buscando algo.

Fuera lo que fuera, la hizo detenerse al verlo. Un montón de sentimientos mezclados llenaron su pecho, e hicieron que el estómago se le encogiera. Estaba de nuevo frente a una pintura que había visto hacía mucho tiempo por primera vez. Un retrato… diferente. Era el retrato de un muchacho, ahora como de su edad, que se encontraba recargado contra un muro gris. Tenía los ojos cerrados... y parecía dormir. Cuando menos, eso decía la mayoría.

Pero, de alguna manera, a ella no le parecía que estuviera durmiendo.

Para Eve, el muchacho del cuadro no estaba _vivo. _

Y nada de lo que dijeran podía hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Estiró una mano, dudosa, hasta que se atrevió a tocar el cuadro suavemente. Una repentina congoja la invadió, mientras observaba atentamente el retrato. Y tuvo que aclararse la voz, para decir en voz baja el nombre del cuadro, mientras lo leía. 

—"El retrato olvidado…"

Sonaba triste por donde se le viera. Y al quedársele viendo, sintió una punzada de culpa.

Se quedó contemplándolo totalmente absorta, inconsciente del tiempo que pasaba. Mirarlo… hacía que le doliera algo en el corazón.

—No lo comprendo… ¿qué me pasa…? —Susurró Eve, bajando la mirada al sentir un escozor en los ojos debido a las lágrimas.

Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

_Guertena… ¿Por qué, Guertena, por qué? Siempre… el mismo sueño… yo…_

Abrió los ojos de repente, recordando algo.

_Yo he soñado con él… si, era él… es él…_

Regresó la mirada al retrato, intentando ver pese a su visión nublada. Un nombre quiso escapar de sus labios, pero no lo hizo.

Apartó la mirada un momento, frustrada, confusa. Levantó los ojos, mirando al joven en el cuadro, _durmiendo._

—Perdóname… —Escapó de sus labios, y apretó la boca, mientras un par de lágrimas caían, y se deslizaban por sus mejillas— No… comprendo por qué… pero… perdóname.

Se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero era inútil. Un sollozo se le escapó. Comenzó a sentir la atención de algunas personas recaer sobre ella, y trató de recobrar la compostura como pudo, pese a que alrededor de sus ojos había aparecido ya esa aureola roja de las personas cuando lloran. Los abrasadores sentimientos que le producía la pintura se negaban a irse, y seguían produciéndole unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, llorosa, y volteó hacia el reloj que llevaba en una muñeca, parpadeando perpleja. Había pasado más, mucho más tiempo del que había creído.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, al ver de reojo como un niño apuntaba hacia ella. Le avergonzaba su propia actitud… llorando como niña sin razón…

Inhaló hondo, alejando la mirada del retrato. Apretó los puños, sin mirarle, pese a lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

Avanzó lejos de él, pero…

Volteó de todas formas.

Sus ojos rojizos se fijaron en los parpados cerrados del joven en la pintura. Por alguna razón, sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que sus ojos debían de ser color azul. No como si simplemente estuviera segura de ello, sino que _lo sabía_. Simplemente. Lo sabía.

Tragó dolorosamente, y se le quedó viendo, admirándolo unos segundos más.

—Adiós… —Logró decir, derramando otro par de lágrimas, seguida de otras tantas que logró disimular inútilmente.

Se obligó a si misma a irse.

Pero una parte de ella se quedó en el mismo lugar.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**Debo decir… que yo solita me partí el corazón ;w; **

**(Por cierto… hay una teoría que escuché en algún lado, que dice que a lo mejor la mamá de IB… era una Dama de Rojo que se escapó del museo…)**


End file.
